1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a document illumination system and more specifically, to a portable illumination system for use with a computer system for illuminating a document in conjunction with use of the computer and an illuminated document copyholder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to use copy holders in conjunction with the use of desktop computers. It is also known to provide copy holders for use in conjunction with the use of portable computers. Illumination of a portable device such as a portable computer is well known in the prior art, with the illumination generally directed towards the display of the device or the keys of the device. These devices usually obtain power from the portable device.
Oftentimes, copy holders will be used in conjunction with portable devices in poorly lit areas. This can make it difficult to read documents placed on the copy holder. This leads to problems for working and possibly, a user's eyesight.